Electronic gaming services including online contests, sweepstakes, games of chance, wagering games, such as video slots, video poker, and the like, are available for play from various internet based sites. Typically, a provider of such games supports play of the offered games from a host server for a plurality of players that use their computers or mobile devices to connect to the server via the internet. Some such electronic gaming services offer connected players certain gaming incentives for sharing their gaming experiences with others through web activities, such as posts, comments, and the like, made within third-party social networking or virtual communities to promote and advertise the gaming service. Moreover, by increasing the number of references that are made to the gaming service on various social web sites, the overall exposure or viewability of the gaming services can be improved, and among other things, help produce higher ranking search results pertaining to the gaming service.
However, not all web posts and comments are adequately indexable by search engines making it difficult to track or gauge the promotional effects thereof. Furthermore, as is it difficult to track the promotional effect of some such web activities, it is difficult to award different values of gaming incentives which correspond to the promotional benefits effectively received by the electronic gaming service provider. Thus, for these and other deficiencies, a need exists to gauge the promotional effects a web activity and to convert the measured effect into a gaming incentive with a beneficial value corresponding to the measured effect.